


"Nightmares" - A Frit Write!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Anime, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: This is a bit of a long one.... luckly these are made in advance. ^.^-Frost needs a little comfort sometimes when memories of the past haunt his dreams.... Enjoy! ;D





	"Nightmares" - A Frit Write!

It was a peaceful, calm summers night. The sky was cloudless, the moon was glistening against it, and billions of blazing ambers danced around the dark sheet. And the air was warm, bringing about dry throats for some and comforting slumbers for others. It gave a sense of bliss, a sense of change.

But for some people…. change wasn’t always expected. Which brings us to a small, two story house within the confinement of a small woods. It was a nice place, nothing exotic or cabin-like. But it sat on a small hill, just a couple miles away from a bright city. The city was visible from that hill, but only if one were to venture to edge and peer over and across a wide landscape littered with trees and grasses, which sat underneath a canvas of glowing stars. It was like the Gods of each and every generation over the trillions of years of the universes existence took turns, and blasted a twinkling speck into space that would forever shine brightly for all to see and admire. It truly was a grand, luminescent night.

But that brings us back to the main focus of this small story. Because sometimes, the night doesn’t always feel so grand and luminescent for everyone. Instead, it can be dark and haunting, like reoccurring nightmares. Which is what one being had to experience on this summer night.

His name was Frost. He was a short fellow, not as tall as you might imagine him. He wasn’t overly complicated but he didn’t express everything he had to show about himself. When he did show certain attributes to his personality or talents, they weren’t always what most would expect. And if he were to tell you a story of his own, it may be a tale from his past. Whether it be a short experience or an entire book, he’d be sure to add at least a little sugarcoating. Which is why he doesn’t normally tell stories anyway. So, we’re here to read about a certain one that happens to him now and again. A story about his unfortunate nightmares. But this involves a specific nightmare in particular, and the way he overcomes it.

It begins inside the small house he calls home. The interior of such a place is rather fancy, but it’s not extreme or thrown out there. Instead, it’s cozy and rustic. A little urban, but that’s only natural.

Frost was headed to bed. He took a relieving shower to tenderize his sore muscles he had earned for the day. He allowed himself to bask in the warmth and wetness of the shower head, his skin getting pelted by soaring water droplets. When he emerged from his washing off, his body dripped. He instinctively retrieved a towel from the bathroom counter, which he had folded and set out for himself. And he chose to wear that towel on his way to his bedroom, which he shared with an unlikely fellow. Although, the term fellow is a bit of an understatement.

The mans name was Hit. He held an intimidating stature, and he was much taller than Frost. He wasn’t very social, but he always held a sense of intensity and intrigue in his red eyes. He was an assassin though, so go figure. And being an assassin, he had work almost 24/7. But not tonight. Tonight, he took the day off to spend time with his significant other, who’s name was no other than Frost. The space pirate himself, who shared a bed with a guy that kills for a living. Luckily, Hit was actually pretty docile for his choice of gaining payment. Frost however wasn’t as much so, but he knew better than a lot of people so that’s a plus.

And so, Frost let himself into the bedroom casually, glancing to the side to see Hit lounging in bed, waiting for his arrival. They smiled at eachother once the lizard entered their room. Frost didn’t bother with changing out into anything though, he hardly even wore much each day. The main thing he usually wore was a pair of black spandex pants, which he used constantly. But they weren’t necessary for bedtime, see he tossed the towel to the side and stepped over to the bed. He sighed as he slipped himself underneath the soft, plush fabric covers. The blankets were almost like quilts, but they didn’t have any fancy or colorful designs on them. Which was okay, Hit and him didn’t mind. And the assassin himself didn’t mind it when his partner moved to snuggle against him, purring with tired affection. It made Hit feel happy to have someone to live with after all his years of working alone. Now he had someone to care for and be around. And he was grateful for that.

The two of them simply layed there together. They didn’t exchange many words, and if they did, they were whispered. But that didn’t bother the couple.

And so, Hit held Frost close to his chest, his strong arms wrapping around the others slim frame. Frost was a little feminine in appearance, but he rarely got called out for it. If he was, Hit would surely punch a man. He loved the Ice-jins huggable body, it was so small. At least, it was to the hitman. And being a hitman, it was obvious that he had strength. But Hit never let his power get the best of him, he was able to control it. If he was incapable of taming his strength, the small male in his grasp would surely get crushed in his sleep. But that wouldn’t happen, thankfully.

And so, after a while, both Frost and Hit found themselves sleeping soundly, side-by-side. This wasn’t anything new, they enjoyed sleeping together. And, it was expected anyways since they were involved with eachother romantically. Their relationship was a bit of a strange one, what with Hit being someone who kills criminals for a living and Frost being a criminal himself. But, Frost was slowly learning to forget his street life days, having been on the run for almost an entire year. He had managed to survive on his own for a good while, before Hit found him alone in a dark alleyway during a frightful rainstorm. They quickly got use to eachother, although Frost was simply acting docile out of fear at the time. Later on afterwards, they developed an understanding and respect for eachother, until feelings began to emerge. That was when the two fighters chose to settle down and adapt to a new life together. Now Frost doesn’t have his fears of the assassin, but he still remembers faint moments when his life wasn’t always the best. And a painful memory surfaced on this night, as the Ice-jin was snoozing quietly with soft snores.

It happened in a dream. His vision was fuzzy at first, a blank space of emptiness. The lizard couldn’t tell what was going on at first. But then, slowly but surely, the white space began to tear. Like paper, it split in half, seeming to rip apart before Frosts eyes. And it seemed to happen so fast and unexpectedly, before Frost found himself falling into a black void of endless dark and silence. He couldn’t find his voice to scream, as he stared up at nothing. But even with his reflexes muted, the pirate could still feel invisible walls caving in, and he had the sense that something was coming closer. He could hear his heart ramming into his skull, as a sudden ringing invaded his ears. He winced like it was an audible dog whistle.

Suddenly, he felt it. It was almost instant, but his back soon collided into the ground. The collision knocked the wind out of him, and if it were any harder of a hit, he would’ve been knocked out for sure. But now, he layed motionless, his eyes shut as he slowly let his senses return to him. He could’ve sworn he heard something crack when he landed, but perhaps it was the surface he was now sprawled out on. And as he layed there momentarily, he heard distant voices. Familiar distant voices, roaring out like battle cries. He couldn’t make them out but he recognized them. And it was after what felt like a few minutes of listening to them, did he finally open his eyes and glance around. He found himself staring up at space, but once he managed to turn his head, he realized he was on a planet. A small, red planet. He soon came to realization of where he was, causing him to sit up slowly. He bit his lip as his shoulders ached and his arms shook to support his upper body until he could stand. He groaned as he forced himself to his feet, wobbling on his legs before he found his way of balance.

He panted lightly, looking around to get a better idea of his location. He was back at Champas tournament. And those voices he had heard from before were the calls and yells of fighters from both his team and Universe 7, fighting for the ownership of Earth. And for a small second, Frost forgot about his dramatic ordeal during his current moment, as he stood in front of Champas cube, seeming to be intent on stealing it for himself. Champa was a fat cat God of another universe, Universe 6, and to this day Frost still liked to address him as that. Especially since it was true. The purple feline never had much sympathy for anyone but himself, he was spoiled and greedy. And looking at his cube now made Frost grimace with distaste. He could care less about stealing it now, he didn’t want it anymore. But not everyone knew that.

As the pirate stood there, staring, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. And he quickly found out that his feelings were right, when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Caught off guard, he turned around in their direction, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, a tall, intimidating, and all too familiar figure appeared in front of the Ice-jin. Frosts eyes widened. “….Hit?” He whispered out in question, staring at the purple man. He took a step back as he noticed the intense stare he was receiving from the assassin, who’s hands were in his trench coat pockets, as he stood there quietly. For a moment, Frost wasn’t sure how to act. He knew why the man was there, but it had been so long since this moment happened between them that the lizard couldn’t decide if he should let it play out or not. All he felt was fear and confusion, as he watched Hit step closer. Frost bit his lip. He attempted to speak with the male, but it was as if Hit couldn’t hear him at all. “H-Hit, it’s me! Look, I’m not interested in the cube, I swear! Listen, you don’t have t-” but he was cut off from his statement, as the hitman wasted no time in activating his time-skip. Within a second, their surroundings became coated in colorful, crystal-like patterns that swiftly moved to cover everything in sight in just the blink of an eye. Frost gasped as he felt his body suddenly freeze for just a split second, before Hit launched himself towards his smaller form, striking his pressure points. When it was over, Frost cried out in shock, as his limbs soon became useless, his mind thinking frantically as everything, his body, his heart, all of it seemed to become paralyzed before he collapsed to his knees. His eyes were on the visible verge of tears, as he slowly succumbed to darkness. “H-Hit….” he muttered breathlessly, before his body fell to the hard earth.

Frost woke up instantly in a cold sweat, as he screamed out in distress. Anxiety took over, as he was urged awake by the horrific nightmare. But he wasn’t the only one who was stirred from sleep. Hit instinctively yelled in surprise, quickly springing up and looking around. But he was met with the unfortunate sight of a scared, clearly disturbed con-artist, who sat in a ball next to him. Hit looked at Frost with concern, his eyes filled with worry. “Frost?” He said slowly, placing a hand on his partners shoulder. “Are you ok?” He asked. Frost sniffled a light sob, wiping his tears before turning his face to look at him. He stared at Hit for a short moment, doing nothing but holding his eyesight to the assassin. Then, he let out a shaky sigh, as he nodded slowly. The dream he had shook him and made him feel vulnerable, but he soon managed to relax his mind to settle down. He tried to catch his breath, his heartbeat calming. But, he couldn’t help but dig his hands into the blanket, as he stared down in deep thought. Hit watched him closely, making an assumption on what happened. He looked at Frost softly. “…did you have that dream again?” He asked, his voice low and caring. Frost always found it to be filled with a sense of sympathy and comfort, so low and reassuring. The assassin always sounded like he knew what he was doing, and it made Frost feel safer just to hear the sound of him. Just as it did now, as the Ice-jin listened to the calm words that Hit spoke to him. He glanced up at the other man weakly. “…Yeah.” He answered, sadness in his tone. And that answer was all Hit needed to reach over and pull Frost into an affectionate, loving embrace. He let the pirate bury his face into his chest for warmth and safety, before coiling his arms firmly around the smaller males practically trembling form. He began rocking back and forth slowly, his eyes closed. “Shhh, it’s ok. It was only a nightmare Frost, you know that. It wasn’t real.” He muttered. Frost clung to him tightly. “It hurts…” he responded almost helplessly. And it was true, it was painful. The idea of dreaming about the one he loved most almost killing him without a problem, without any words, as if he didn’t matter was heartbreaking. It was his most hated nightmare, and despite the fact he’s had it more than once, he somehow always got caught by surprise at the outcome of it. Which was scary for him, obviously.

But, he was thankful that he had small solutions for it. It was temporary, but it helped a lot mentality wise. The feeling of big, warm hands gently caressing his back, as he was held in a protective embrace was greatly reassuring that his nightmare wouldn’t come true. They helped him to overcome that feeling of loneliness, sadness, and the feeling of being exposed or vulnerable. Because if he was capable of feeling the fingertips of a man like Hit against his skin each night, why should he have to feel such insecurities? He was loved by someone much stronger than he was but never took it for granted. And Hit cared for him despite their differences, so he was happy and content. Which is why Frost stopped over thinking his nightmares as time went by. They were just ways of his criminal self trying to stab him in the back for falling in love with someone who could kill him, someone he use to dislike enough to attack and try to poison in an alleyway. But now he was in a position to do that, as his thinner frame was tucked away in the assassins arms. He could poison him if he wanted, or he could at least try with a higher rate of success. Hit trusted him not to, so how hard could it be now? And that’s the question that caused the Ice-jin to stay true to his emotions. He finally had someone who trusted him after all this time. He had someone who loved and respected him, and out of all the people it could be, it was the universe 6s Legendary Assassin! Frost couldn’t act against that fact, it would be a downright pathetic and idiotic idea. He liked Hit just fine, so it’s not like he’d WANT to intoxicate him now anyway. And he never would, he’d make sure of that.

So now, he sat here. His head was rested calmly against Hits chest, as he listened to his lovers heartbeat. The slow, intense beating acted almost like a type of lullaby for the lizard. It helped him to be put at ease and forget his worries. He listened to it, the sound of a strong heart inside of a strong man. It was perfect. Just the known fact that he was still alive to experience a bonding moment like this was great. It was relaxing and a little bittersweet. He felt snug and cozy in Hits hug, as his body was now being pretty much held in the larger mans grasp. Hit had moved into a crisscross position, so he could have Frost sitting in his lap like it were a nest. He was pleased to find that his little strategy worked, as the con-artist was now purring softly into him.

The assassin smiled, looking down at his partner with bright, alerted eyes. He loved to watch when Frost slept. The pirates face just looked so innocent and tender when he was resting. Hit always found it so nice to look at, and he wondered now and again if Frost had watched him when he himself slept. If so, he hoped that the short male liked his facial appearance as much as he admired his. Although, looks rarely mattered to the hitman. He was the type of guy who always figured that personality was worth more than good looks. But to him, Frost was the full package. His body was curvy and cute, his big, ruby colored eyes were like mini sunsets, and the way that the Ice-jin seemed to look up to Hit filled him with a warmth that no burning fire could match. He thought the man was stunning, and he was glad he took him in from the streets. Frost needed the assassin as much as he needed Frost. It was like an odd, yet uniquely cooperating connection they both shared.

Finally, after a few long minutes, the purple fighter carefully slid Frost back under the confinements of the blanket. He delicately covered himself back up as well, before scooching in to remake his embrace around the crafty lizard. He sighed out in pleasant serenity, as the sounds of the night continued on outside. There was a ghostly fog that seemed to have laced the prickly grass in an eerie sheet, which took its time to spread across the surrounding hill. Hit knew it would be gone by morning, but there wasn’t anything to be concerned about anyways. So, he planted a feathery kiss on Frosts forehead with a grin, before resuming his late night fatigue. “Goodnight Frost…” he whispered, as his subconscious began to drag him into the realm of dreaming. And from that moment on, it was a goodnight indeed.


End file.
